knjizevnostfandomcom_bs-20200214-history
Osman (XVI pjevanje)
U kraljeva, kô puk scijeni, nije života draga i slatka: sveđ su u pomnjah zamišljeni, ne imaju mirna časa kratka. Trijebi je da bde noćna tminu i za onijeh se ki spe bude, za bezbrižnijeh da se brinu i za ispraznijeh misle i trude. Mogući su svi s omrazom suproć njima sveđ nemilom, a nejaci hine obrazom a u srcu ih trpe silom. Sve što ih veća kripos slavi, sve je veće tko ih navidi; a i čestitos po naravi ima zlobu ka ju slidi. Tim ako su blage ćudi ter krvničku mrze želju, kô zločeste šlju ih ljudi među žene pod kudjelju. To li se od njih pravda grli i pedepsa ne uzmiče, silnici se zovu vrli: krv pravednu na njih liče. Ako štedjet blago haju, od lakomijeh stječu ime; to li slugam darivaju, razmetni su vidjet svime. Puk je slijepac koji oči ne ima od svjeta i od razbora: za istinu laž svjedoči sred taštine i žamora; sveđ nekrepak, nigda stavan, ljubi, mrzi, hoće i neće, trom, lijen, strašiv na pobune i na smeće; sad mir žudi, sad boj ište, vazda hlepi na prominu: sad uzvisi koga tište, koga uzvisi, sad ukinu. Ali kako tiho more vik po sebi ne uzrasti, dokli silni vihar s gore ne smuti ga svojom vlasti, puk u bitju smernu tako uzdignut se vik ne smije, što na pomoć dmjenje jako moguće mu gláve nije. S izgleda s tim ovoga svak tko vlada sad nauči da nije se uzdat u nikoga, stvar velika kad se odluči. Mao izide glas najprvi, ali u svačijeh usti rasti ter, čim odsvud većma vrvi, sve obujmi svojom vlasti. A istina je riječ na svijeti da se zemlja kletvom klela da će otajstva sva pronijeti ka je čula i vidjela. Ne znam kako, nu se zgodi da proćuknu se i proreče kô car u Istok vojsku vodi, da ju pogubi i posiječe. Podiže se šapat tihi, usta sumnja, pomnja izide; svijeh popada strah zalihi, zamišljeni svi se vide. Jedan drugom vitez sprva ovi potaj glas dorica; ali uzavre svak toprva i uzbuni se sva vojnica, kad put Skudra čuše oni da na Crno snosi more car s poveljam i zakoni pisma, blago i šatore. Bez ozira ovi onoga nagovara veće očito; bezakonja carska mnoga svak spovijeda glasovito. Janjičarin stari pravi: „Ja ki stratih sva mâ ljeta slijedit s vojskam boj krvavi na sve četr strane od svijeta - baštine one ke su bile mom junaštvu verna plata silom mi su se ugrabile, hrana je moja druzijem data. Ja pod staros mrem od glada, a svodnici carskijeh bluda uživaju ono sada što bi uzdarje moga truda.“ Spahoglanim vapeć slidi: „Ja uz cara ki uzrastih u saraju u obzidi i svuda se plemstvom častih, kô rob tamni i zločesti, dokle odsvud mi krv prokapa, na očitu podnijeh mjesti ružne udorce teškijeh štapa, ne mareći car u sili, ka bi uzrok mom prikoru, kocrniti kruh pribili ki blagovah u svom dvoru.“ Jedan veli: „Donijeh caru glavu ubjena protivnika; ni u dostojnu primih daru čâs podobnu za bojnika. Pače rug je tvorit htio tijem car isti bez potrebe, veleć: Da ti pogubio nijesi njega, on bi tebe.“ Drugi glasi: „Car sred kuća skrovno uhodi naša djela ter nam gozbe smeća i smuća s kijeh je družba svud vesela. Ne naš aga noćno veće - bije nas obdan carska sablja; pjenez nam se crni meće, bijela i drobna jaspra ugrablja.“ Oni rasap općen mjeri, s koga pribjen svak bit ima, što gospodske svijetle kćeri za carice car uzima. Priuzima drugi ovdira: „Biti i prošli mi smo veće! Car junake nove izbira, a nas starijeh siječe i meće. Eto listja, koje iznutra došlo nam je iz saraja, da se kani do dva jutra put istočnijeh dignut kraja. Ne krsma'mo sila jača da se s glavom carskom združi! Potlačimo ko potlača! udušimo tko nas duši!“ Oni skače i prilaga: „Da što čekamo unaprijeda?“ Svi tad vape: „Sablja naga prijeti ubit nas svijeh bez reda!“ Jedan se opet diže i vika, sablju golu ter podire zovuć svakoga od bojnikâ proć poda nju zacić vire. Bojnik svaki tad se puti i pod sablju s kletvom hodi, da bi imô od nje poginuti, ako se od zlijeh ne slobodi. Vapijaše svaki ovako suproć caru buneć sile: sam Aliaga htjenje opako mrzi i sprave sej nemile. Čim u njega, kô u svijeh glavu, zapazili svi se bijehu, mneć na hudu da i on spravu s njima će ustat u pospjehu, ter nabunjen oko njega svak luk penje, sablju izmiče, on sred skupa osta svega, u ovi način ter pokliče: „Ah, koja vas sad zasjena, vitezovi moji, zaslijepi, ter gubite od imenâ vašijeh svjetlos i glas lijepi? Spomen'te se da ste oni vi bojnici stražu uzdanu na kijeh samijeh car nasloni i u kijeh nađe vernu obranu. Ah, nemojte pocrniti slavu vašu, slavu moju, hteć nevernos carstvu otkriti u domaćem štetnom boju. Naše štete i porazi nijesu toli sad velici vele veća da ne izlazi kletva svetoj carskoj slici, koja veže sad jedino vaša oružja, svjete moje, da u svako vrijeme smino u vernosti krepkoj stoje. Ni nahodim još razloga ki će učinit da se ganem da, er car neće svjeta moga, ja mu protiv zato ustanem. Ja rob jedan, ki obećah tvrdom kletvom za nj umrijeti, u pogubah i u smećah da mu se ištem smrtno oprijeti?! Nije zakona vrh onoga ki zakone stavlja i daje; što car hoće, trijebi od toga da samiren svak ostaje. U njegovoj ruci je stalo pomilovat tebe prije; od njega ti sve se dalo: on ti uzima što tve nije. Druzijem uze što da tebi, za dat druzijem, tebi uzima; tijem žalovat nije se trijebi: car u volji zakon ima! Teške udorce podnijet muka bi junaku plemenitu, ali zato huda odluka plesat vjeru temeljitu. Gospar svaki slugu svoga bez bojazni smije udriti, a bojat se cjeća toga od roba će car čestiti? Plemstvo naše, znamo dobro, od milosti carske ishodi: iz gora nas za se je obrô u kojijeh se svaki rodi. I gorani, iza stada kijeh car dvorom svijem pomili, suproć carskom stolu sada propinju se skupni u sili? Ni ti komu ne bi dara za hrabrena djela u boju mož s razlogom panjkat cara: držan mu si glavu tvoju! Carska milos sama vîsi koga hoće od bojnikâ, a što činiš, držan ti si, i što činit mož do vika. Tko dat može zakon novi tomu ki inijem zakon dava? Car je sam car - mi robovi: mudar bitje sve poznava. Ali što čuh ja opeta? Jes ko tužbe još uzmnoži, jer car sveca Mahumeta zakon bljusti hoće i božji. Sveta vjera ka nas vlada pit nam vino brani svudi; i nećemo zato sada da nas pravda carska sudi? Nu, bojniče ki na platu crnijeh pinez tvoriš tužbu - ili u mjedu, ili u zlatu, ti si plaćen za tvu službu. Zaglavi se najposlije da smo u mnogoj mi pogubi, što ovi, jakno nijedan prije, car uzimlje svijetle ljubi. Mi robovi da li svoji dostojni smo carskijeh kćeri, a car, pod kijem vas svijet stoji, pastjericom da se vjeri? Ali što sam ja razložit sad uzeo s vami veće? Koliko je car uzmnožit, tko ne pozna, tko rijet neće? Zabranjeno što je caru, ki na volju svijetom vlada, Otmanovu sablju staru čim na bedri paše sada? On od djedâ i pradjedâ u Istoku carstvo hrani; kô car pravi zapovijeda, ne kô silnik, u ovoj strani. Da je oteo on slobodu u koj smo se mi rodili, mene biste vojevodu suproć njemu svi primili. Bez ozira ja bih prvi podro sablju britku golu, i njegovom plakô krvi mu slobodu na svom stolu. Ni bi ustavit mogli uvike sve me sile da mu ne dam môm desnicom smrti prike, na očiju da smrt gledam; er tko rodni grad svoj ljubljen oslobodit ište i haje, ili ubije ili je ubjen, u jednakoj slavi ostaje. Nu čim jaram nam na vratu nije ki starijem nije nam bio, slobodu iskat nepoznatu opako bih odlučio. Er nije drugo protiviti carskoj volji negli objavit, gdje stoluje car čestiti, htjet tî silom car se stavit, ter nevjeran i odmetan kažući se carstvu tako, i prikoran bit i štetan čineć hudo i opako. Ah, junaci moji mili, gnjev nesvijesni ustavite! Ne srnite slijepi u sili! Kud prešite? što činite? Drugo donijet nabuna ova ne može vam neg sramotu, dočim svaki š nje osnova vječni prikor svom životu.“ Jak ne dmjenje od sjevera kad zapjeni sinje more, sila silu dočim tjera, vali uzrastu kako gore, tako uzbuča vas puk oni na besjede age verna; teku, srnu svi smioni, puni gnjeva neizmerna. S golom sabljom u desnici skaču u bijesu nesvijesnomu; psuju, prijete svikolici vojevodi hrabrenomu, vapijući: „Ili brže htjej što hoće vojska ostala, ili ti se splesa i vrže ispod sablje glava pala!“ Ali se aga ne pripada; pače misleć o svôj časti, vika: „Usred Carigrada vaša glava prije će pasti! Nu u vašoj da svevolji već ne gledam me prikore, ostavljam vas pri nevolji: spomenuli me govore!“ Vapije vojska: „Mi nikako protiv caru nijesmo ustali neg proć onijem ki su opako dijete mlado svjetovali. I u to nije od potrebe provodičtvo tvoje nami; bjež' ti kud hoć! Dobri sebe obraniti mi smo sami! Nu udugo neć uteći od ovijeh našijeh sila!“ I ovdi za njim hrli u smeći tisknuše oblak ljutijeh strila. Zatim vojska nabunjena pođe u skupu u jedinu gdi bi crkva posvećena Znanju od Oca, Božjem sinu; nu u vazetju Carigrada i izgubljenju crkve ove osta ime, ter i sada Sofija se mečet zove. Pred mečet se ovi skupi, ter iz jutra do večera skupno vika, skladno upi: „Daj nam pašu Dilavera i učitelja hodžu š njime, jer ti opak nauk dava, s crncom ki je ženam tvime straža i od hadum svijeh glava, s mudrijega neka svjeta, kad nam budeš pogodio, i ti ostaneš car opeta, kako nam si i prije bio.“ S ovijem riječim da prid cara Jahija pođe, oni htiše, i njihova poklisara pod silu ga učiniše. Velikoga zakonjaka, od Turaka 'mufti' zvana, on mjesto ima, ali paka ta čâs druzijem bila je dana. Tim trajaše sam na domu svijeh pokonjijeh ljeta dio, kad je skupu odmetnomu van usiljen izit bio. U veseloj pirnoj slavi nahođaše car tada se, čestit, miran, pun ljubavi, s tri ljubovce lijepe uza se. Ali u smeći na onu stranu gdi ču vojsku skoči ureda, ni se prignu, ni se ganu s punijeh prijetnje njih besjeda, misleć da bi carska bila vlas nejaka i prikorna, kad bi vrh nje gospodila volja od puka rogoborna. Jahija se starac tada u priklonstvu otkri njemu i, što vojska usred grada vapijaše, skaza sve mu, veleć: „Care svemogući, prosti, ako rob tvoj smije otkrit strašni plam gorući ki oko glave tve se vije; zašto, ako se ne ugasi samom krvi tvijeh svjetnika, tvomu carstvu prijeti i glasi rasap vojska svakolika. Ja vik ne imam zatajati što pogubu carstvu nosi; velikoga vezijera ti, hodžu i od crnac agu prosi. Ja sam poslan cića toga: svi ovo ištu, svi ovo prave; a ovo grla ovdi moga pod tvom sabljom i me glave.“ Jahija prista, a car, gore smeten buduć s te poruke, u kratke mu odgovore skaza ovako sve odluke. On pokliče: „Carstvo meni sabljom stari moji dobiše, i tko drugi car bit scijeni vrhu mene, misli odviše. Tim ustup'te, rec', nazada, njegda verni i uzdani, neposlušni moji sada janjičari, spahoglani! To li vas je krvi želja, želju upijte srca prika ne carskijeh prijatelja negli carskijeh protivnika!“ Ovdi umuča, već istino scijeneć s ove zapovijedi da slijediti neće ino, kô taj večer i ne slijedi. Kategorija:Ivan Gundulić Kategorija:Osman